


In the Dead of Night

by PixelSnooper



Series: A Massive Ego Leads to Egos [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark's walls are covered in them, I don't know, I don't know I'll have to work on that headcanon, I don't use the actual words specifically but you know exactly what I'm talking about, It was something stupid, Jims are chaos deities at this point, Not literally, and i ran with it, maybe literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelSnooper/pseuds/PixelSnooper
Summary: It was a dumb idea. Everyone knew it. But, no one stopped them. Not a single person decided to stop them. It was a horrible, terrible, stupid, no-good-will-come-of-this sort of idea, and they went with it and ran.AKA I got bored, and the Jims are chaos incarnate.





	In the Dead of Night

It was a dumb idea. Everyone knew it. But, no one stopped them. Not a single person decided to stop them. It was a horrible, terrible, stupid, no-good-will-come-of-this sort of idea, and they went with it and ran.

They got the idea online. How could they not? The image was fleeting, but alas, the idea stuck. And now, they were going to do it.

No one begged to stop them. No one paid any mind to them. I doubt they knew, really. If they did, they didn't care. Or they wouldn't have known the fall out.

They struck at the time of night when all were asleep, even those who cannot. The manor was darker than a void, and as quiet as one, too. The four snuck around the house, able to be as silent as death itself, if they truly wanted. After all, they were very old despite how they acted. They had to have learned new tricks within the hundred years they've been around.

The door creaked as they opened it, but no one stirred. One held open the door, and the other three made quick trips in and out of the room, each carrying armfuls or supplies. They had to be quick, or he would wake up before they were finished.

It took a long time. Too long. When they were finished, they had less than 3 minutes to get their stuff and leave without him being any the wiser. And, they did. The door quietly clicked shut as the man woke up. Success.

A half hour later, and Darkiplier was fully dressed and ready to begin the day. He woke up better than usual, his pain not being as sharp as it normally was. He took it as a sign that today would not be that terrible. Oh, how wrong he was. When he walked into his office, he froze.

The walls were covered in grey cut out... body parts, the largest being the size of Dark himself on the wall behind his desk. Dark's aura flared, and he growled. "Jims!" he yelled, and echoing laughter rang throughout the manor.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.  
> Well I am about the length, but other than that, I'm not.


End file.
